1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a windshield cleaning system, and more particularly, to a windshield cleaning system that heats cleaning fluid applied to the windshield.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,364,010 entitled “Device to Provide Heated Washer Fluid” to Richman et al. concerns an apparatus and method for improving the cleaning and deicing effectiveness of a washer fluid in a motor vehicle before spraying it against a windshield, headlamps, etc., and utilizes the heat from the engine coolant to elevate the temperature of the washer fluid. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,957,384 and 6,032,324 also concern de-icing of a windshield.